Blog utilisateur:Nayathilde/We Will Rock You
Ce billet de blog est purement parodique. Il raconte ce qu'il pourrait ce passer avant l'interprétation de "'We Will Rock You'" par le Glee Club. Blaine, Brittany, Sam, Kitty et Tina sont plongés dans le noir dans la salle de chant suite à une coupure générale d'électricité. Kitty et Tina son au fond de la salle, couvertes de feuillage. Blaine: Comment cette panne d’électricité a pu avoir lieu ? Brittany: Lord Tubbington prépare l'Apocalypse. Préparons-nous à mourir. Blaine regarde Brittany avec consternation Sam: La lumière est revenue ! Brittany: Alléluia! Nous sommes sauvé! Je suis sure que Tarentula a prié pour qu'on reste en vie. Blaine: Joe est porté disparu depuis plus de trois mois... Finn entre dans la salle accompagné de Will Will:: Guys! J'ai la chanson parfaite pour les Régionals. Finn:: Hééééé! C'était MON idée! Kitty: Oui, bon, enfin voilà, on s'en fout de qui a eu l'idée. Brittany: Je croyais qu'on t'avait jetté une malédiction pour que tu te transforme en bonzaï nain. Kitty roule des yeux Finn: Les Vocal Adrenaline chantent toujours des supers chansons durant les concours et nous, on chante toujours de la grosse merde... Tina: Comme quand tu m'as fait chanté "Gangnam Style" parce que je suis asiatique ?! Sam : Ouais, c'était vraiment trop raciste. Est-ce que si on faisait Twilight en comédie musicale, tu donnerais le rôle d'Edward à Blaine à cause de ses sourcils ? Blaine se touche les sourcils Finn: J'ai fait une erreur. Pardon Tina. Artie rentre Artie: Comme la fois où on a perdu les Nationals parce que tu as roulé un patin à Rachel sur scène ? Blaine: Ils sont très bien mes sourcils ! Finn: Pourquoi vous rejeté toujours la faute sur moi ? Dans l'histoire, c'est moi le héros. Je l'ai embrassé pour faire oublier aux juges votre prestation lamentable. Artie: A ce moment là, on avait pas encore chanté... Will: Arrêtez ! C'est pas le moment de vous battre. Finn: Bref, les Vocal Adrenaline n'ont aucune chance sans Wade en soliste. Je me souviens juste qu'ils nous avaient battu aux Regionals pas parce qu'on était mauvais mais parce que leur choix de chansons était plus pêchu. Artie: Queen ? Finn: Exactement. Sam: Où veux-tu en venir ? Blaine: Ça fait 5 minutes que vous parlez et j'ai pas eu le temps de caser une réplique... Blaine boude Will: On va faire le plus grand Hit de Queen ! Brittany: "God Saves The Queen" ? Finn: Non. "We Will Rock You" ! Finn prend un air mi-fière mi-ahuri Tous: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAIS !!! Les New Directions se retrouvent comme par magie au grand complet sur la scène de l'auditorium. "We Will Rock You" commence. Blaine: Buddy you're a boy make a big nice noise Sam: Playin' into the street gonna be a big man some day Blaine & Sam: You got mud on your face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Tina: Sin- Kitty: -gin' Finn & Will (Artie faisant les choeurs): We will we will rock you Unique: Buddy you're a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street Marley: gonna take on the world some day You got blood on your face Unique & Marley: You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place Finn & Will (Artie faisant les choeurs): We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Jake: Buddy you're an old man poor man Ryder: Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day Jake & Ryder: You got mud on your face You big disgrace Blaine & Sam: Somebody better put you back into your place Finn & Will (Artie faisant les choeurs): We will we will rock you We will we will rock you FIN DE L’ÉPISODE. *PROMO DE L’ÉPISODE SUIVANT:* Blaine fait une dépression à cause de ses sourcils. ---- Voilàààà, j'ai un humour vraiment pourri et ça ne vous a probablement même pas arraché un sourire. Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre 10 minutes... JE SUIS UNE ARTISTE INCOMPRIIIIIISEUH *FAUX SANGLOTS* Catégorie:Billets de blog